


It'll Work Out

by Doylebaby



Series: Cops Universe [5]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh is nervous and Orlando has noticed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows after [The Things We Do For Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3569375).

  
  


  


  
**It'll Work Out**   


Hugh was nervous. Orlando had asked him to go out for a pint and he'd said yes.

Nothing wrong with that, but Hugh was nervous none the less. He took his spectacles off and cleaned the glasses with his shirt. He put them back on again and started fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt.

Suddenly Orlando said, "Sometimes having a pint is just that... having a pint."

Startled Hugh looked at his partner, somewhere inside feeling just a little disappointed at the words. “Is that what you want?”

Orlando grinned and shook his head. “No, but if we do this, it has to be because we both want it.”

Hugh nodded and produced a grin of his own. “Yeah, I know and... well...”

“I'm moving too fast,” Orlando supplied.

“Yes! No!” Hugh became a little flustered and cursed quietly. “Sorry, I'm a dork.”

Orlando hit the brakes for the red light and turned to look at Hugh. “Yeah, but you're _my_ dork.”

And suddenly it was alright, Hugh felt his tension dissipate and he nodded at Orlando. “Works for me!”

The light had turned green and Orlando sped off, a small smile on his face and Hugh relaxed back in his chair.

Everything would work out.

The End


End file.
